


The Night After The Last Duchess Party

by AlexHunt



Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Alex and Thomas Hunt hooked up at the wrap party for The Last Duchess. Alex is a little panicky about everything.





	The Night After The Last Duchess Party

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

Alex sipped her venti iced black coffee as she knocked anxiously at Chazz’s door. “Come on Chazz…”

After a few minutes, a sleepy Chazz opened the door, “Alex?”

Alex quickly entered Chazz’s without waiting for an invitation. She started pacing back and forth.

Chazz rubs his eyes, “Alex, you’re kind of freaking me out. Do you know what time it is?”

“Yes and I’ve already been up for hours. I needed to talk to someone. No one was answering their phones.” Alex continued pacing and drinking her coffee, a worried look upon her face.

“How much coffee have you had this morning?” Chazz questioned, noticing her cup was more than half-finished.

“Only 2,” Alex admitted.

“Why are you even up at this hour? You should be enjoying celebratory sleeping in….like everyone else! The Last Duchess was a hit last night! You were amazing! You should be on cloud nine.”

“Oh, believe me, I was. More than once actually” Alex glowed.

“What’s the problem then?” Chazz questioned.

“I need best friend Chazz right now, not Agent Chazz,” Alex stated.

Chazz pretends to take off one hat and put another one on. “Okay best friend on duty. Now tell me, what’s wrong?”

“I hooked up with Thomas,” Alex started.

“Thomas?” Chazz questioned.

Alex’s face went flush, “Hunt.”

“Like you actually… you know… with Thomas…Thomas– _I take pleasure in being pretentious for art’s sake _– Hunt… director of your film, Thomas?” Chazz gasped.

Alex nodded apprehensively, sipping her coffee.

“Wow. Lucky him!” Chazz teased. “When?”

“At the party,” Alex started. “And… after the party… and Chazz, I went home with him!”

“Damn!”

“Chazz, this is _so_ not like me! I’ve never done anything like this before,” Alex admitted.

“Really? I know you never said, but I always assumed,” Chazz replied. “Not even with Matt?”

“No! There have been offers but, that’s not why I came here,” Alex replied. “It’s never been worth the risk.”

“Well this is L.A., Alex. Hookups are like air around here. It was bound to happen. What are you worried about? You were two consenting adults, right?” Chazz paused thinking back to the Viktor situation. “… it was consensual right?”

“Oh yes,” Alex smiled. “He was spectacular about it. We actually almost hooked up the night before too, but he didn’t want me to regret it later.”

“Then, what’s the problem? Thomas may be more enigmatic than most, but I’m sure he isn’t one to hold a hook up against anyone. If you are worried about the press, I don’t see him saying anything. He’s a pretty private person. I’ve never actually seen anything about his personal life in print. It’s going to be okay Alex. So, you made a mistake. You were both caught up in the success of the film, which was kind of like your child. Thomas will understand.” Chazz tried comforting her.

“That’s the problem! It wasn’t a mistake,” Alex sighed. “I wanted it. I wanted him. I want _more_ of him.. _all of him_. When I’m around him I can hardly breathe. I don’t want us to be just a casual hook up. What if that is all I am to him now?”

“Oh,” Chazz said taken aback. “So the problem is you want more than just last night?“

“Is that crazy?” Alex asked.

Chazz saw her distress and hugged her. “As your agent, I can’t say that dating Thomas Hunt will open doors for you… as your friend, I’ve never seen you this flustered. You must really be into him.”

“Oh, Chazz I am. And I have been for weeks, maybe longer. I didn’t even think that he could possibly feel the same way…he’s _Thomas Hunt…_but then…” Alex paused.

"Do you think he feels the same way?” Chazz asked.

“I don’t know. He cares about me, but I’m not sure to what extent. There have been moments, that I thought maybe something was going to happen, but he always pulled back. I thought maybe it was just for the movie, he got caught up in the Duchess as a character. But then, after, I don’t know…Maybe it was all for last night,” Alex worried, resting her head on Chazz’s shoulder.

“How did you leave it with him when you left?” Chazz questioned.

“I…um… sort of left a note on the bed….” Alex cringed regretfully. Chazz gave her a look. “I was freaking out! I thought that coffee would help so I went to get some. And then I walked and then got some more and then I ended up here instead. Speaking of do you want to get more coffee?”

“Okay,” Chazz said patiently, taking her empty coffee cup from her. “Here’s what we are going to do. First, we are going to go to your place to get you into a new outfit. Then, we are going to go consume something other than coffee and preferably add some water in there too. After that, I think you should go talk to Thomas.”

“Ugh, I feel like I’m back in high school wondering how to ask Bobby Asher to prom. That was the worst,” Alex reminisced. “What is wrong with me?”

Chazz smiled. “1. Bobby was a prick, you dodged a major bullet there. 2. Thomas isn’t Bobby. I don’t know him as well as you but, I don’t think he’s the type of guy that would take advantage of you. If he took you home, I think it’s because he wasn’t ready to let you go of you either. Maybe he feels the same way, maybe he doesn’t, but you owe it to Thomas and yourself to find out.”

“Thanks, Chazz.”

“And if he doesn’t feel the same, I’ll be here with ice cream… or coffee, or coffee ice cream if that’s what you want and we can binge-watch whatever you want. Your choice.”

“You’re the best,” Alex smiled.

“I know,” Chazz grinned. “Now, let’s go get your man!”

** A short while later **

——

“Alex, I trust you but, are you sure you need to do all of this?” Chazz asked, after hearing Alex’s elaborate plan. “Wouldn’t it be easier to go back to his house and just talk to Him. Sure, Thomas is a bit … particular about things.”

“I need to know if he feels the same way, I do,” Alex started. “Can you see Thomas Hunt being emotive in a normal conversation?”

“No, you’re probably right,” Chazz replied… He had never seen her so determined. He smiled at her.

“What’s that for?” Alex asked.

“Nothing… Just, I hope it works out for you,” Chazz kissed Alex’s cheek. “I’ve got to go. I’ll drop your letter off for you.”

“Thanks, Chazz,” Alex smiled. She read the note once more before giving it to Chazz.

> _Meet at the Old LA Zoo at 10. -A _
> 
> _P.S. I’ll understand if you choose differently_

Later that evening…

Thomas walks around the entrance of the Old LA Zoo at Griffith Park. “As an illustrious woman once said, ‘You’re the one who told me to be here…come out where I can see you!’"

  
Alex smiled, walking toward the fence that separated the park from the zoo. “You came.”

“You left,” Thomas said with an unreadable expression on his face. Thomas walked toward Alex. They stood inches apart separated by the fence. 

“I know,” Alex whispered.

“What am I doing here, Alex?” Thomas asked.

“Do you want to come in?” Alex asked though she didn’t wait for his answer before walking further down the fence line. Thomas followed. Alex pushed the fence out, creating an opening for Thomas to sneak through. “Crash told Chazz about this… Chazz told me.”

“Come with me,” Alex said. Thomas’s face remained unchanged. This is why she needed this plan. She hoped it would keep Thomas busy focusing on the details long enough to let his guard down. Show her some sign that she wasn’t crazy for risking everything for him.

Alex guided Thomas through the zoo and sat on a picnic bench outside the carousel building. A few lights around the building were turned on. Thomas looks around hesitantly. “Don’t worry about the lights, we’re alone. No cameras either. Crash said he would take care of it.”

Thomas nodded, keeping his eyes fixed on Alex.

Alex looked away, “I know you like quiet places that are away from the busyness of the city. And, you told me you liked the night because it had more character… and that it was dangerous.” Alex looked back at Thomas, his eyes still on her. 

“Alex, I’m not blind. The note, the secluded location, the mystery,” Thomas started. “I know what they mean to me, to us. What I don’t know is why?”

Alex continued, not answering his question, “When you first told me about The Last Duchess…You said that it was dangerous for Francis because every decision she made could change her fate forever. I feel like that’s where I am right now.”

Thomas opened his mouth to speak, but Alex continued, “Just let me finish, I promise I have a point. ” He nodded.

“Last night, I… I don’t do that. That’s not me. I’ve _never_ done anything like that before, with _anyone_ since I got here. You’re dangerous for me, Thomas.”

“I understand,” Thomas said reluctantly. “I let my baser desires overwhelm my better judgment. I regret that you feel this way. I promise I won’t let it happen again.”

“Thomas, you don’t get it,” Alex sighed. “I don’t regret it. It was… you were…” Alex bit her lower lip. “When I came out here, I was focused on only one thing–my career. Then, after the success of Tender Nothings, things picked up so quickly. I thought maybe I could make meaningful connections, but then I was forced in a fake relationship with Chadley… Then, Victor.” Thomas reached across the table and put his hands on top of Alex’s. His touch was electric.

“You supported me and took a chance on me when no one else would. You believed in me. I didn’t expect last night to happen. I don’t regret it, but I fear what you must think of me now. I want you, Thomas but, I want _all_ of you. Not just your body.” Alex let her hand caress Thomas’ fingers then let them dance up his forearm. “I want to know you, _all_ of you, your mind, your soul, your…heart. You’re my danger, Thomas. You’re different and that scares me, because I don’t know what will happen, but I don’t care. You’re worth the risk. I want to go to dinner with you. I want to call you when I have a good day or a bad day. I want to drink coffee with you at some hole in the wall bistro that feels like a place out of time. I want to explore all of the secret speakeasies this town has to offer. I want more than _just_ last night. I want to get to know you and be with you–every part of you. I can’t breathe when you’re around and obviously, I can’t speak either….”

“Okay, I’m done,” Alex pulled her hand back. “That’s all I had to say.”

“Can I talk now,” Thomas questioned, his face unchanged. Alex nodded. “I will be succinct, as I believe you used enough words for the two of us. Why do all of this?”

“You confound me, Thomas,” Alex admitted. “I hoped that if I played your game, you’d be easier to read. But, I look at you and I don’t know what you are thinking. You are a mystery that I desperately want to unravel.”

“Alex, you don’t know how intoxicating you are,” Thomas smiled. “I know I’m not the most expressive or amorous man. I can’t imagine why you would go through all of this for me. I never let myself hope that you could feel like this. Nonetheless, I want you, as well. I don’t know how to express how happy you make me.”

“Are you sure?” Alex asked hopefully. 

Thomas nodded, “Frankly I’ve never been more certain about anything. How can I allay your fears?”

“A kiss might help.” Alex pointed to her lips. Thomas walked around to the other side of the picnic table and pulled Alex to her feet. His arms wrapped around her pulling her into him. His lips hovered over hers momentarily savoring her quickened breathing before softly landing on hers. Alex wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned deeper into him. He tasted sweet, like blackberry and caramel. She couldn’t get enough of him. Her hands wandered his back and chest.

After a few moments, Thomas broke away. “Maybe we should…”

“… slow down,” Alex laughed.

“Precisely,” Thomas kissed her forehead and held her in his arms.

“You taste like Port,” Alex whispered into his ear as her head rested on his shoulder.

“Undoubtedly,” Thomas smiled. “It’s Tuesday.”

"How could I forget,” Alex grinned. She ran her hand down his arm, relishing how he trembled at her touch. She entwined her fingers in his and led him out of the park.

“Can I take you home,” Thomas offered.

Alex nodded.

When their car arrived, Alex snuggled into Thomas’s arms in the back seat. He held her close, breathing in the wooded scent of the park mixed with her vanilla shampoo. It was the sweetest scent in the world and now it was _his_. He smiled, unsure of what the future would hold…_their_ future.


End file.
